Conventionally, a magnetic head moving type magnetic stripe reading/writing device has been known in which reading and writing of magnetic data are performed on a magnetic stripe formed on a magnetic medium (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In a magnetic medium which is to be processed in the magnetic stripe reading/writing device described in Patent Literature 1, a magnetic stripe is formed in a direction perpendicular to its conveying direction, and the magnetic stripe reading/writing device includes a slide mechanism for moving the magnetic head in a direction in which the magnetic stripe is formed and conveying rollers for conveying the magnetic medium in a direction perpendicular to the moving direction of the magnetic head.
[PTL 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 9-128872
A shape of a card having a magnetic stripe is specified in the international standard and JIS standard and is formed in a substantially rectangular shape whose four corners are rounded. The magnetic stripe is formed in a strip shape which is parallel to a longitudinal direction of the card formed in a substantially rectangular shape. Further, a position of the magnetic stripe in the short-side direction of the card formed in a substantially rectangular shape is specified in the international standard and JIS standard and the magnetic stripe is formed within a predetermined range with one end of the card in the short-side direction of the card as a reference.
Like a magnetic stripe reading/writing device described in Patent Literature 1, in a case that a card with a magnetic stripe in conformity with the international standard and JIS standard is to be processed in a device in which a magnetic medium is conveyed in a direction perpendicular to the direction of the magnetic stripe, the card is conveyed in its short-side direction. Further, as described above, in a card with a magnetic stripe in conformity with the international standard and JIS standard, the magnetic stripe is formed within a predetermined range with one end of the card in the short-side direction of the card as a reference. Therefore, when a card with a magnetic stripe in conformity with the international standard and JIS standard is to be processed in this device, positions of the magnetic head and the magnetic stripe may be displaced from each other when reading and writing of magnetic data are to be performed and, as a result, reading and writing accuracy of magnetic data may be lowered.